Vorágine
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Entra. Sale. Su presencia convierte mis pesadillas en sueños. Eres tú. Es él. Lo alejo, lo aborrezco... ¿lo deseo? Te extraño. Te amo. Te necesito, por favor, aunque solo sea esta noche, quédate a mi lado... Review, por favor!


**_"This wounds wound seem to heal _**

**_this pain is just so real_**

**_there is just so much that time can not erase…"_**

****

_"Estas heridas no parecen sanar,_

_este dolor es demasiado real,_

_hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede curar…"_

**My Inmortal- Evanescense**

****

****

**Vorágine**

****

Entra. Sale.

Sin un ruido, sin un suspiro.

A su antojo, a su completo albedrío.

Entra. Sale.

Con esa consistencia etérea y volátil de los fantasmas. Con la psicosis serena y el horror afónico de la pesadilla ya conocida. Con esa bruma sutil y ese retoque emparchado del recuerdo no deseado.

Entra. Sale.

Lo que quiere.

Hace conmigo lo que quiere.

Me maneja a su antojo con una sola aparición en mis sueños.

No me posee, no propiamente, ya no, pero aún soy toda suya.

Entra. Sale.

Hace conmigo lo que quiere.

Es tu cara. Y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

Eres tú. Eres él.

Esa lógica tan ilógica de los sueños que se empeña en confundirme en una vorágine de sentimientos, en una calidoscopio de imágenes infinitas.

Entra. Sale.

Me trastorna, me posee, me arrebata.

Lo aborrezco, lo alejo, lo deseo… ¿lo quiero?

Me pertenece. Le pertenezco.

Más que una simple comunión de la carne, más que una pura unión física, nuestras almas se fundieron en un núcleo frío, en un centro oscuro.

Le pertenezco. ¿Me pertenece?

Tan cercano y tan distante a la vez.

Por momentos lo veo lejos, a siglos de distancia.

Pero a veces vuelve, y puedo volver a sentir su calor bonito contra mi cuerpo.

Tus labios rozan con suavidad mi piel, susurrando palabras incoherentes:

_"Lo siento"; _

_"no quise"_

_" no fue mi intención…"; _

_"perdóname"; _

_"me deje llevar por el arrebato_"

No lo digas. No ahora.

No ahora, no cuando me siento tan bien con mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo, no ahora que tu calor ha logrado borrar, al menos momentáneamente, esa presencia oscura.

No ahora.

No me borres esa ilusión bonita de poder ser feliz a tu lado, quizás mañana sea capaz de afrontar la necedad de este pensamiento, la tontería de pensar que puedes ser solo mío para, queriéndome, ayudarme a ganarle a la oscuridad y así, queriéndote, también ayudarte a llevar adelante tu estrella terrible, quizás mañana la luz del sol me de la fuerza necesaria para seguir sola, pero no ahora.

No ahora.

No me alejes de tus brazos fuertes, déjame seguir con la nariz recostada en el hueco de tu cuello, oliendo tu perfume.

Lo aceptas.

Solo por esta noche, me dices.

Solo por que soy yo, repites.

Solo por que te quiero tanto tanto, Ginny, que no puedo negarte nada, ni siquiera una locura como esta, me aclaras.

Lo que tu digas, bonito, lo que tu digas.

Me abrazas. Te abrazo.

Me perteneces. Te pertenezco.

Me amas, me posees, me compenetras. ¿Me condenas?

Eso no importa, ya, ya no importa.

Nada importa con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

El mundo a cambio de una de esas sonrisas tuyas que me hacen salir de la oscuridad, a cambio de uno de esos besos suavecitos, dulces y deliciosos, con los que cubres ahora cada centímetro de mi rostro.

Te acomodas en mi pecho, tus desordenados cabellos azabaches haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, tu respiración se profundiza poco a poco.

Te has quedado dormido.

Entra. Sale.

El sueño me invade también a mi, poco a poquito mis párpados se van cerrando, me quedo dormida extasiada en tu aroma, en ese perfume tan peculiar a ti, tan peculiar a él…

Entra. Sale.

Domina mis sueños.

A veces eres tu. A veces es él.

Entra. Sale.

Me aleja. Me rechaza. Me lastima.

Lo quiero. Lo añoro. Lo deseo.

Entra. Sale.

Tú no estás para protegerme aquí, en mis sueños, donde soy más vulnerable a él, donde él más me ataca.

Entra. Sale.

Te recuerdo. Te amo. Te necesito.

Entra. Sale.

Hace conmigo lo que quiere.

**Notas de la Autora: **

****

_Vorágine._ Como se siente Ginny, como me siento yo.

Confusión. Toda la historia. ¿Harry o Voldemort? La segunda persona del singular siempre se refiere a Harry. La tercera… lo dejo a su libre albedrío.

Confusión. Solo eso. Solo yo. Solo mi alma desnuda. Solo una noche cerrada y ese miedo profundo e irracional al olvido y al vacío y la oscuridad que este conlleva. Solo ideas perdidas y frases huecas flotando en el vacío. Incoherencia. No le hagan caso. No intenten entenderlo. Ni yo termino de hacerlo. Lo que planeaba hacer se fue al diablo. Alguna vez haré un songfic h/g digno con esta canción, lo prometo, pero no hoy, no ahora. Solo quería escribir. Ni siquiera sé si hago bien en publicar esto, pero, después de todo, solo escribo para que la muerte no tenga la última palabra.


End file.
